


Rider Boys!

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: Adventure Boys [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Beaches, Cameos, Explosions, Gen, Monsters, Silly, Tandem Bikes, Tokusatsu - Freeform, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Summary: The Bat Boys use their new found power to defeat the evil monsters on Lex Luthor.
Series: Adventure Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648288
Kudos: 2





	Rider Boys!

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into this after recovering from my meltdown. Watching tokusatsu was my self-care.

It's another beautiful in Gotham, which is rare, but it happens. Lex Luthor, who is currently in Gotham because of business, is doing more and more evil things to harm Superman.

"Excellent, this new monster should give Superman a run for his money!" 

A scientist working with Lex has something to say about his creation.

"What makes you think that, Lex? Superman always sends your creations packing."

Lex does not appreciate the comment and kills the scientist with a cool ray gun.

"Hmm...he may be dead now, but he's right."

Lex speaks into his super high-tech wrist watch. "Abort the experiment, launch into....uh...Gotham Park or something....maybe Batman can fight it, I'm going to lunch."

Right now in Gotham Park, The boys are riding their four person tandem bikes and singing in unison as they always do, well except Damian.

"Damian, come on now. You could use a richer harmony." Dick asks from the front of the bike.

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion rocks the park.

"Golly!" Exclaims Tim.

"Golly?" Says a confounded Jason.

"Can the chit-chat, gang. Let's get to where that explosion was." Commands Dick.

Crawling out of the smoldering crater, Lex's creature begins attacking any and all in sight.

" _BLARGH!_ " The creature screams. It grabs a jogger by the throat and begins the sucking the life out them. The creature continues its mayhem until the boys arrive on the scene.

"Look like a job for Superman, if you ask me." Damian says dismissively

"Wrong Damian." Dick corrects his little brother. "Dad and Uncle Clark are investigating the whereabouts of the Joker at that Hawaiian beach party.

**At the Hawaiian Beach Party**

Superman and Bruce sit by themselves drinking daiquiris and looking out into the ocean.

"So nice to get here before it gets crowded." Says Bruce as he lays back staring at the sky.

"Just some of the perks of having a Krpytonian boyfriend." both laugh before they're interrupted by a phone call.

Clark's phone rings, but Bruce grabs it to take a look and then shows Clark. 

"It's your wife...."

"Well, I...I have to answer it..."

"No no...it's fine...."

But Clark new....it was not fine.

**Back in Gotham Park**

The boys fight the monster, but they aren't making much progress.

"This is pointless, Dick!" screams Jason.

"Hmm...I have an idea." Says Dick...who actually has a really good idea.

Dick takes a small rectangular device from his pocket, he places the device on his waist and wraps around him like a belt.

"Oh right, those belts we got from the prime minister of Japan after we stopped Mr. Freeze." Summarizes Tim.

The rest of the boys do the same and activate their belts.

"Transformation!" Yells Jason. The rest of them just look at him until Damian looks at him.

"Jason, you troglodyte, the belts instructions are in Japanese." Damian scolds.

"Guys, we're going to transform all at once, like family." says Dick.

" **HENSHIN!** "

The power envelops them, putting them in super-powered suits. 

Dick Grayson becomes Kamen Rider Wing, agile and tough. 

Jason Todd becomes Kamen Rider Hood, superior marksman

Tim Drake becomes Kamen Rider Drake....he couldn't really find a better name.

Damian Wayne becomes Kamen Rider Assassin, Sneaky and dangerous.

"Okay ugly, get ready for round two!" One them says (you figure it out or just pretend your favorite one said it)

The boys get down and dirty...in some monster fighting. Being able to beat back the creature harder than before. The Creature, well aware that it is outmatched, escapes by flashing a bright light from its body. The boys are blinded.

"Well, at least it's gone now, Dick"

"That's not good, Jason. That just means he's elsewhere....plotting and doing evil stuff. We'll have to fan out, luckily our Kamen Rider suits come with these sweet motorcycles."

The Boys mount up and ride all over town. These weren't your usual super bikes, these bikes were much MUCH faster (trust me).

"These bikes may be fast, but it's getting us nowhere....we may have to nuke the city this time."

"Cool your jets, Jason. Tim, Damian, how are you guys doing?"

Tim has an idea.

"Well, even though it wasn't explained at all, I can use my Kamen Rider powers to pinpoint the monsters exact location."

Tim uses his special ability to track the creature. "Guys, it's heading towards Lexcorp."

"Of course, Lex is behind this."

The boys get over to Lexcorp and wait. Sure enough they ran into the creature.

"Not so fast, we're going to put a stop to you right now, right gang?" Says Dick.

Each of them takes out a sword and charges it up. all four boys run at the monster, each hitting it once. Those slashes defeat the creature and all boys pose in front of the large the explosion the creature makes.

Lex Luthor is coming back from lunch he sees his aborted experiment defeated.

"This will probably get blamed on me." Lex takes out his phone, "Hello Mercy, we need to find a way to blame this on Bruce Wayne."

**Author's Note:**

> A short one right now as I get back into the groove of writing this stuff. I'll be adding to my original stuff as well as more and more DC fanfic both fun and weird and also kinky.


End file.
